blue feathers
by steven foeng
Summary: among all of the peaceful rio, jewel's past isn't that peace actually, what about her past came to catch her? this is chris-mad-man's story, i'm taking this story off his shoulder


**this is chris-mad-man's story, i'm taking off this story from his shoulders**

**I hope chris-mad-man see my story, I hope he sees my note too, I hope he likes my sequel.**

Jewel is flying off with Eva while the red macaw is chasing them both in behind.

''**where are you going sweety, come here! Hahaha''** while jewel is terrified now and she is feeling her stomach was hurter than before.

Now jewel can't hold her hurt now, she is now falling to the ground while Eva was shocked to see her falling.

''**jewel! Wake up!" **while Eva was going towards jewel, she was bumped by the red macaw until she knocked on a tree and she passed out.

"**no…I must get out from here!"** while she was trying to stand up, the red macaw was standing in front of her.

"**where are you going ha? It's time to you to go with me!"** while the red macaw pulling jewel's wing and now jewel is shouting in terrified.

"**somebody help me! HELP ME!"**

"**there isn't use my pretty jewel, time to you to go with me!"** while pulling jewel wing.

But something unusual happened, something hit the red macaw and he just use single kick to knock the bird off.

"**who is that? Who…..**'' before the red macaw can finish his words, the bird put the macaw into the fight again, this time they both fight until one of them knocked down, the red macaw is the one.

''**thanks, who are….blu?**'' when jewel wanted to thanks the bird, she sees some blue feathers on the floor, the bird is in some cloak and a mask, so jewel can't see his face, soon the bird disappeared in a second before jewel can catch him.

Just a couple of minutes, Blu has come to the place and sees jewel on the floor.

''**jewel, why are you doing there?''** blu asked in a worried tone.

''**I was almost birdnapped by a red macaw! And where are you!''** jewel asked blu with an angry tone.

''**I was finding you and I see you in the floor''**

''**ok ok, just quickly fly to that tree, Eva was passed out in that tree''** while jewel is pointing the tree.

Then they both fly to the tree that Eva knocked.

''**it seems she passed out pretty serious.''** While jewel said

''**let me carry her to Rafael and let him sees her condition''** while blu carries Eva, he looked at jewel and says:

''**sorry jewel, don't be jealous, I'll carry you every second if you wish''** while blu looked jewel dreamly.

''**promise me blu, you'll carry me whenever I want and where I wanted to go, right?''** while jewel says purposely.

''**promise, let's go jewel''** while jewel and blu flying to Rafael's nest.

Soon the red macaw is awaked from his defeat, he quickly groan when he sees nobody in the place.

''**well, someone needs my surprise.''** While the red macaw fly back to the cave again.

-inside Ralfi's nest-

Rafael was shocked to see his love was carried by blu, in unawake condition, he quickly flies to them and asked blu what happened.

''**blu! What did you do with my Eva!''** while jewel answers:

''**she was attacked by a red macaw and I was almost birdnapped by that red macaw.''**

''**curse that red macaw! Mi curumba(my gosh)! She's getting worse I think!''** then, he put Eva on their bed.

''**papa, what's happening to mama?''** one of the kids asked Rafael curiously.

''**mama is sick because you always hitting uncle blu and aunt jewel, so STOP HITTING THEM OR MAMA WILL MORE SICK!''** Rafael shouted to the swarm of kids that hitting jewel and blu.

But still, It won't use, they still hitting blu and jewel, so Rafael uses his trick.

''**ok, you wanna your mama sick?''**

''**YES!''** Rafael was shocked to hear the answer

''**ok, you wanna your mother awakr and hit you?''**

''**NO!''** knowing that they're in danger, so they immediately get off from the fight.

"**Rafael, i have a good idea to wake Eva''** while Rafael looked at blu.

''**oh, you have?''**

''**but um it's still, not so polite...''** before he finishes his words, Rafael immediately shouted.

''**just quickly! anything that can wake her!''**

so, blu take a bucket from the sanctuary, he filled it with cold-morning water and pour it to Eva... and...

SPLASH!


End file.
